LoveStory
by NatssY
Summary: Serás un maestro, Severus. Serás más bueno de lo que yo fui y cogerás el camino que yo no tomé. ¿Verdad, hijo? Verdad que lo harás?


**Fandom:** Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece blabla, sin ánimo de lucro blabla.

**Pairing:** es un SeverusCentric, así que sin pairing oficial (aunque ciñéndonos a la historia del personaje lo normal es mencionar a Lily xD)

**Spoilers:** de todos los libros y de información dada en pottermore.

**Resumen:**_ Serás un maestro, Severus. Serás más bueno de lo que yo fui, y cogerás el camino que yo no tomé. ¿Verdad, hijo? ¿Verdad que lo harás?_

**Dedicatoria:** el fic está hecho para la comunidad de desmaius del lj en un intercambio de regalos que hicimos allá por Navidad. Mi amigo invisible era yoana_spiegel, y mi dedicatoria fue la siguiente: "Quizás porque Severus es mi personaje favorito me cuesta tanto escribir sobre él sin sentirme ridícula y fuera de lugar... xDD Aún así, me encantó ver que me tocabas tú, con todos eso "Severus" en las peticiones. No ha quedado como tenía pensado al principio porque no está todo lo pensado, pero como no sabes lo que tenía pensado al principio xDDD, espero que te guste tal cual está y que por lo menos te quedes satisfecha. Un besazo enorme y ¡Feliz Navidad!"

.

.

.

**_LOVESTORY_**

_.  
_

Hacía más de diez minutos que los alumnos habían entrado al colegio por el final del nuevo –y corto— recreo que había instaurado, pero él se sentía incapaz de ir hacia su nuevo despacho.

No se acostumbraba a aquel lugar. No se acostumbraba a que fuese "suyo", por mucho que el cuadro de Dumbledore le repitiese casi todos los días que la silla parecía estar hecha para él. Quizás no se acostumbraba porque no sentía que se lo había ganado y el resto no paraba de recordárselo. Porque lo sabía. Sabía cómo lo miraban los demás cuadros de directores: con desaprobación. Como se mira al que no se merece lo que tiene.

Pero no eran solo ellos. Los profesores con los que había trabajado la mitad de su vida se limitaban a saludarlo con desgana y los alumnos que había intentado educar parecían haber perdido casi todo el respeto que le tenían. Incluso Longbottom había elevado el mentón al cruzárselo en los pasillos, justo después de negarle el saludo cordial que les corresponde a todos los profesores.

Y luego estaba Minerva, que desde que habían empezado las clases no le había dicho una palabra, ni buena ni mala. Ni un saludo, ni un insulto, ni una advertencia. Por dedicarle, no le había dedicado ni una mirada. Y entre todas las cosas que le molestaban de aquella situación, aquella era una de las que peor llevaba. Y una de las que más le dolía.

Por primera vez en los casi 30 años que había pasado en aquel castillo, no quería estar allí. Estaba incómodo y se sentía fuera de lugar –más de lo normal en él, que ya es mucho—. Aunque en Hogwarts había vivido todo tipo de experiencias y muchas de ellas no eran agradables, nunca había sentido que alguien lo odiaba como lo sentía esos días. Y fingir que le daba igual no ayudaba. Igual que tampoco ayudaba un Dumbledore que le preguntaba día sí y día también cómo iba todo.

Viejo insoportable… No sabía cuánto iba a poder aguantar viéndole la cara, aunque sólo fuese en un lienzo. Ahí, recordándole que ya no estaba porque él lo había matado para justo después tomar su puesto. Un puesto que él no quería. Porque dar clases nunca había sido su sueño, pero ante el panorama que tenía delante, lo añoraba como si lo hubiese sido. Al menos dando clases no tenía tanto tiempo para pensar en cosas estúpidas como estaba haciendo en aquel momento…

Merlín, llevaba allí una semana y ya se comportaba como un loco.

Optó por lo correcto –una vez más— y respiró por última vez aire fresco, antes de comenzar a recorrer unos pasillos que con el tiempo se había aprendido de memoria. Izquierda, izquierda, escalera, derecha, escalera, saltar, derecha, hasta el fondo, izquierda. No, derecha. _Ahora_ derecha. Derechaderechaderecha.

Había decidido no volver a pasar por allí a no ser que no le quedase remedio cuando, tres días atrás, se había quedado parado durante casi media hora y como un imbécil delante de la puerta del despacho de Charity. Como si fuese a salir en cualquier momento con la sonrisa en el rostro y dos libros en la mano, diciéndole con su singular acento que si cuando se los devolviese tenían el más mínimo desperfecto lo asesinaría a sangre fría con una guadaña… Como si no hubiese sido ella la maltratada, la sometida, la angustiada, la sacrificada, la asesinada y la digerida.

Como si la vida no fuese una mierda en la que los buenos se iban y los malos se quedaban.

Se aclaró la garganta, enfadado consigo mismo.

Derecha sea. Y después de dos escaleras, cinco pasillos y siete giros, llegó delante de la gárgola.

_Dumbledore_, susurró casi tan bajo que ni él lo pudo oír, aunque la gárgola se comenzó a mover.

Compuso su mejor cara de "no me importa nada" y entró en el despacho dispuesto a ir directo a su habitación, pero uno de los cuadros lo interrumpió.

-¿Qué te pasa, Severus?

Ni le respondió, ni se giró, ni paró de caminar. Estaba dispuesto a llegar a su destino.

-Severus –insistió Dumbledore. –Severus. ¡Severus! Mírame cuando te hablo –exigió con voz autoritaria, aunque sin levantar la voz.

-No hay nada que mirar –masculló, pálido de enfado y enfrentándose al lienzo. –Estás muerto.

-Lo estoy –asintió Albus. –Pero eso no significa que no exista. Siéntate un momento, por favor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te lo estoy pidiendo.

-No tengo por qué hacerte caso.

Uno de los cuadros expresó su descontento con un bufido, pero Albus se limitó a sonreír, como si de verdad lo comprendiese.

-Por favor –repitió, con ese tono que solía usar para convencerlo, ya fuese de matarlo o de comprarle un regalo decente a McGonagall por su 75 cumpleaños. –Creo que es hora de dejar algunas cosas claras.

-¿A quién? –preguntó, mirando de reojo el despacho, por si se había perdido a alguien que no fuesen los cuadros, todos atentos a lo que Albus decía.

-A todos –respondió Dumbledore, con los brazos abiertos, señalando la habitación. –Al resto de directores, y a ti.

-¿Vas a contarme por fin la misión de Potter?

-No –sonrió, incómodo por no contarle lo que quería y se merecía saber. –Pero te voy a revelar información que no te había contado hasta ahora.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó, sabiendo que había gato encerrado.

-Necesito que me hagas un pequeño favor…

-No me diga más. ¿A quién tengo que matar ahora? –ironizó.

-No tienes que matar a nadie –sonrió—. Tienes que darle la espada de Gryffindor a Bellatrix. Pero no ésa –dijo, señalando a la espada que había justo al lado del sombrero—, tendrás que darle una falsa.

Sin saber muy bien que contestar, se limitó a no decir nada.

-Pero antes –continuó Dumbledore desde su cuadro—, empezaré poniendo al día a todos nuestros directores. Siéntate, por favor, puede ser un poco largo –le pidió, por tercera vez. –Y Phineas –llamó, mirando a un hombre que fingía estar dormido—, escucha bien todo lo que voy a contar, ya que por lo que me has comentado antes, necesitaremos tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda para qué? –preguntó Phineas.

-Paso a paso… Lo primero es lo primero. Señores, señoras, este hombre es inocente de haberme matado. No se puede considerar asesinato cuando la propia persona te lo ordena, ¿verdad? –sentenció, sonriendo como el que no se siente tan culpable como debería por la travesura que acaba de realizar.

.

.

.

32 AÑOS ANTES.

.

Llevaba toda su corta vida viviendo aquello y no acababa de acostumbrarse. No era capaz de que el miedo abandonase su cuerpo o la rabia no activase su magia en el momento más inapropiado. Porque si tus padres están discutiendo porque tu madre usó su magia, no procede que tú acabes usando la tuya.

Las llaves golpeteando la puerta sin encontrar la cerradura siempre eran un mal presagio. Su madre, sin darse cuenta, le apretaba más de la cuenta la mano o le daba un beso en la nuca que a él le sonaba a _"sé fuerte. Sé invulnerable. Sé valiente"_. El problema era que sólo tenía ocho años y un padre que, para él, era el equivalente al hombre del saco de cualquier otro niño.

Fue sorprendente lo poco que tardó en ver el jarrón arreglado con la borrachera que tenía. Y como siempre, de nada sirvió que su madre se justificase –con lo que él consideraba bastante poca elocuencia para alguien acostumbrado a vivir así—. Igual que fue bastante atrevido por parte de su madre arreglar el jarrón con su varita y luego ponerlo en el mismo sitio donde estaba antes de que su padre lo rompiese, con la fe de que no se diese cuenta. Aquel hombre se daba cuenta de todo.

Agachado en el que ya era su rincón de la pelea, se obligó a no echarle la culpa a su madre. Su madre no tenía la culpa de que su padre fuese un patán desgraciado y con una aversión exagerada hacia la magia, ni tenía culpa de que éste hubiese roto el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su abuela. El único lazo que le quedaba a su madre con su pasado, su antigua familia y su don, aparte de la varita escondida en una tabla floja de su habitación. Era normal que su madre quisiese arreglarlo si podía. Lo que no era normal era la reacción de su padre.

Los gritos de sus padres le dificultaban pensar en cosas tranquilas y buenas, como siempre le susurraba su madre cuando su padre caía rendido después de la discusión en el sofá de la salita. _"Piensa en flores. En jardines. En la magia. Piensa en Hogwarts y en sus maravillas. En los ingredientes de los que te hablé. Serás un maestro, Severus. Serás más bueno de lo que yo fui, y cogerás el camino que yo no tomé. ¿Verdad, hijo? ¿Verdad que lo harás?"_, le decía una y otra vez. Y él pensaba en el parque que había un par de calles más abajo, en lo bien que lo pasaba columpiándose cuando no había nadie más para molestarlo, en los resultados de mezclar hojas de salvia con sangre de unicornio y en las velas flotantes que iluminaban Hogwarts y que su madre tantas veces le había descrito.

Por desgracia, con el tiempo y la madurez, Severus supo que aquéllas eran palabras vacías que sólo servían para que su madre se tranquilizase y se consolase y que a él sólo le habían ofrecido una esperanza inútil.

Los golpes de su padre contra la mesa y la pared comenzaron, y él se apretujó contra sí mismo pidiéndole en silencio a su madre que no dijese nada, que no contestase y que se limitase a agachar la cabeza fingiendo estar arrepentida, aunque no lo estuviese. Y eso debía de estar haciendo, porque las voces disminuyeron y los golpes pararon; al menos hasta que su padre gritó que ella era una anormal y que estaba volviendo anormal a su hijo enseñándole esas tonterías de la magia.

Supo lo que estaba por venir antes de que llegase. Escuchó a su madre contestarle chillando que no era un mal ejemplo para nadie y que él, su hijo, iba a ser un mago como ella, y aquello la hacía estar orgullosa. Y luego escuchó a algo –o alguien— chocando contra la mesa de la cocina, los quejidos de su madre y como un jarrón se hacía añicos mientras su padre no paraba de exclamar "anormal" al ritmo de lo que sonaba como puñetazos contra un cuerpo.

Ese día, con ocho años, Severus Snape oyó por primera vez como su padre golpeaba a su madre por usar un don que le correspondía por derecho. Y también fue ésa la primera vez que deseó tener una varita y la primera vez que odió de verdad a un muggle.

La primera vez de muchas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Odiaba a Potter. Lo odiaba. Odiaba cómo miraba a _su_ Lily, como se despeinaba el pelo, como atrapaba siempre la snitch y sobre todo como sus tres amiguitos lo acompañaban a todos lados, como perros falderos. Odiaba cada vez que lo dejaba en ridículo delante del colegio y odiaba no conseguirlo él cuando de lo contrario se trataba.

Lo odiaba.

Por eso, cuando entendió el funcionamiento del _sectusempra_ y las heridas que causaba, no se sorprendió tanto de la magia negra que acababa de crear. Aquello sólo expresaba todo el odio que tenía dentro. La rabia hacia el que se cree más fuerte que él. La violencia que le surgía ante el que abusa de su poder. El rencor ante el que lo hizo sufrir.

La magia negra había acabado aportándole la felicidad que un sombrero le había robado al poner a su mejor amiga en la casa rival, que unos padres le habían quitado al darle a su hija _sangre sucia_ y que un arrogante se había llevado al cabrearlo tanto como para terminar pagándolo con la persona que más le importaba. Y sobre todo, la magia negra le había aportado amigos con los que tenía enemigos en común. Comenzando por su padre.

Más de una vez había escuchado eso de que vale más el odio que la indiferencia, pero con él aquello no funcionaba. Que el Príncipe Mestizo te ignore no trae malas consecuencias. Que te odie sí.

De lo que parecía no darse cuenta era de que, a veces, esas malas consecuencias también las pagaba él.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Era ahora o nunca. Seguramente sería la última vez que la viese sin una máscara de por medio, y tenía que hacerlo. Aunque no sirviese para nada. Aunque sólo le trajese más dolor.

Tenía que despedirse de Lily Evans.

La sacó fuera de juego justo al dar una curva cuando todos iban camino del tren y la gente estaba demasiado ocupada despidiéndose como para notar la ausencia de cualquiera de los dos. Seguían a la vista del que los quisiera ver, pero nadie iba a reparar en dos personas más diciéndose adiós después de siete años compartidos.

-¿Quién dem… -forcejeó Lily, aunque paró al ver que era él. Suspiró, como hacía siempre que quería darse fuerzas y paciencia. -¿Qué quieres Snape? –preguntó, intentando sonar lo más fría posible. Y aunque no lo conseguía del todo, él era incapaz de no arrugar ligeramente el entrecejo cada vez que la oía llamarlo por su apellido.

Ahora él era "Snape". Y Potter era "James".

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible.

-No veo sobre qué.

-Lily…

-Tú has escogido tu camino y yo he escogido el mío –respondió la pelirroja, antes de que él dijese nada. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar mirar a Potter, que parecía que acababa de verlos y se acercaba. Vio como Lily hacía un ligero gesto con la cabeza negando. Potter lo miró mal, y siguió despidiéndose de sus compañeras de curso, aunque los miraba de reojo cada dos segundos.

-Es un… -comenzó Severus.

-No –lo cortó ella. –No lo es. Al final a veces las apariencias engañan, ¿sabes? Ni los buenos son tan buenos ni los malos son tan malos.

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso? –preguntó él, seguro de que aquella frase contenía mensaje.

Ella suspiró de nuevo antes de contestar.

-Que espero que llegue el día en el que sí sepas escoger lo correcto.

Iba a responderle que él ya había escogido el lado correcto –o al menos el más conveniente en aquel momento— cuando la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Slughorn llamaron a los estudiantes para que siguiesen caminando hacia el tren.

-Debo irme –susurró Lily mirando al suelo y dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse con su grupo.

-Lily… -murmuró él, estirando la mano, aunque sin llegar a tocarla.

Ella pareció responder al gesto no hecho, y se dio la vuelta con los ojos verdes acuosos.

-Siempre me acordaré de ti, Severus. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo. El pequeño chico que me enseñó la magia, que me ayudó a entender y que me hizo sonreír hasta cuando Petunia me ignoraba por ser quien soy –confesó, sonriendo melancólicamente al recordar. –Siempre serás la persona que llenaba el recuerdo de mi primer patronus. Pero ahora no… -negó con la cabeza, y limpió un par de lágrimas rebeldes que caían a través de sus pecas. –Sólo… Cuídate, ¿sí? Cuídate mucho. Júrame que te cuidarás –insistió, al no obtener respuesta por su parte.

Él asintió con la cabeza y no consiguió las fuerzas necesarias para contestar hasta que ella hizo el amago de volver a irse.

-Y tú –susurró. –Cuídate tú.

-Lo haré –prometió ella, mostrándole su preciosa sonrisa.

Y sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez, se fue con Potter.

.

.

* * *

.

.

No debería de haber vuelto. Sin su madre allí, ¿para qué volver? Estúpida nostalgia y estúpido jarrón.

Definitivamente, aquel lugar sólo le daba malos recuerdos y malas noticias.

Porque si enterarte por una vecina cotilla de que Lily Evans va a pasar a ser Lily Potter en menos de un mes no es una mala noticia, que le digan a él lo que es.

Aquello no lo arreglaba ni volver a _cruciar_ a su padre.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nunca entendería por qué Dumbledore le había ofrecido aquel puesto. Llevaba dos meses dando clases y ya le había apetecido hechizar a, al menos, 6 alumnos. Por suerte y fuerza de voluntad, hacía mucho que había aprendido a controlarse y se conformaba con mandárselos a los jefes de las casas, no del todo seguro de que ellos los castigasen como correspondía.

"_Serás un maestro, Severus. Serás más bueno de lo que yo fui, y cogerás el camino que yo no tomé." _Bufó entre hastiado y maravillado al recordar las palabras de su madre. Nunca pensó que iban a ser tan literales.

Apoyado en la mesa de su despacho, suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara para intentar despejar la mente. No era el momento de los recuerdos. Ya se sentía suficiente solo sin ellos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta justo cuando estaba agarrando la pluma para seguir corrigiendo trabajos.

-Profesora McGonagall –anunció, poniéndose de pie de inmediato. Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo, y él se dio cuenta de sus palabras y se sentó resignado.

-Tranquilo, te acabarás acostumbrando. Yo tardé casi seis meses en llamar por su nombre a nuestro ahora director.

-¿El profesor Dumbledore le dio… te dio clases? –se corrigió mientras hablaba.

-Ajá –asintió ella. –Las mejores transformaciones que me han podido enseñar.

Severus sonrió ligeramente al imaginarse a una Minerva McGonagall de quince años transformando un colibrí en una tetera y Minerva sonrió al verlo a él sonreír. Él se detuvo de golpe al entender por qué ella sonreía, pero eso lo único que consiguió fue que ella se riese disimuladamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado hoy con la Srta. Roberts? –cambió de tema la jefa de Gryffindor. Severus resopló con sólo oír el nombre.

-Casi hace explotar toda el aula.

-Deberás tener paciencia, Severus. No todos los alumnos son unos genios de las pociones como tú y debes medir todos los inconvenientes y los problemas que puede acarrear cada tarea que les mandes hacer. De hecho, puede que a lo largo de tu carrera sólo te encuentres a un par.

-No sé si podré –manifestó por primera vez en voz alta. Aquel temor lo acompañaba desde que Dumbledore le había ofrecido el puesto y a su vez le había negado el de DCAO.

-Eres todavía muy joven. Uno de los profesores más jóvenes en acceder a un puesto en el colegio. Cuando yo accedí tenía 20 años más que tú. ¿Qué te quiero decir con esto? –añadió sonriendo, seguramente al ver su cara de no entender el mensaje. –Que aprenderás.

-Yo no tengo que aprender, tengo que enseñar.

-Aprenderás a enseñar –concretó ella.

Él no supo qué contestar, y ella parecía no tener nada más que decir, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se giró cuando ya tenía la manilla en la mano.

-Severus. Hace muchos años, a los seis meses de llegar aquí, un buen amigo me dijo algo que me ayudó. ¿Aceptarías un consejo de mi parte?

-Por supuesto –con respeto.

-Despeja tu mente, Severus. Libérate. De nada sirve cargar con un pasado que ya no te acompaña y, en unos años, te arrepentirás de todo lo que has dejado pasar y del tiempo que has perdido –opinó con voz calmada pero firme. A Severus no le pasó inadvertido que McGonagall jugaba inconscientemente con un anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular.

Y esta vez sí, con todo dicho, salió y lo dejó solo, en su despacho, con casi 20 trabajos por corregir y algo mucho más importante en lo que pensar.

Años, charlas y un par de confesiones después, sonreía internamente cada vez que recordaba aquella breve pero fructífera conversación. Minerva McGonagall, reina del drama desde que decidió no casarse con un hombre por respeto a otro que ni siquiera sabía que seguía existiendo.

Y por respeto a eso –a la conversación, a la mujer y a la no existencia—, fue todo lo feliz que su infeliz mente pudo ser… Hasta que Harry Potter y sus ojos verdes llegaron a Hogwarts.


End file.
